A Song for the Sky
by Heeimadictator
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga. The real princess yang mengalami patah hati/Sakurai Haruno, handsome-rich boy yang tidak mengenal cinta/Ino Yamanaka, barbie yang kesepian/Sasuke Uchiha, cool-hearted boy yang aneh/Sai Shimura, faker smile yang memendam banyak rahasia/Naruto Namikaze, childish man yang tidak peka/Enam remaja yang terjebak dalam konflik rumit/M for save. MaleSaku! Multipairing! RnR!


**A Song for the Sky**

**.**

**.**

**Present by : Heeimadictator**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's; this story is Heeimadictator's**

**.**

**.**

**Multipairing; Multishoot**

**.**

**Rated : M**

**.**

**Romance, Hurt/Comfort, School Life**

**.**

**.**

**Summary :**

**Hinata Hyuuga. The **_**real princess**_** yang mengalami patah hati. Sakurai Haruno, **_**handsome-rich**__**boy**_** yang tidak mengenal cinta. Ino Yamanaka, **_**barbie**_** yang kesepian. Sasuke Uchiha, **_**cool-hearted**__**boy**_** yang aneh. Sai Shimura, **_**faker smile**_** yang memendam banyak rahasia. Naruto Namikaze, **_**childish man**_** yang tidak peka. Enam remaja yang terjebak dalam konflik rumit. MaleSaku! Multipairing! RnR!**

_**Between love, friendship, ego and sacrifices**_**.**

* * *

_**Lihat aku...**_

_**Tidak apa, meski hanya sebelah mata**_

_**Yang penting kau tau**_

_**Cintaku ini, bukan sebuah dusta**_

* * *

_**PROLOG**_

**Hinata Hyuuga Point of View**

Namaku Hinata Hyuuga. Mari hapus bayangan tentang diriku yang pemalu dan gagap saat bicara karena itu akan membuatmu kecewa. Aku adalah putri pertama Hiashi Hyuuga, pemilik HY Hotel, hotel bintang lima paling mahal di Jepang. Kakakku, Neji Hyuuga adalah _vice precident _perusahaan keluarga yang sekarang menetap di London. Adikku, Hanabi Hyuuga masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar sekarang.

Aku adalah _the real princess_. Putri yang sebenarnya. Semua orang memujaku. Aku cantik, baik, ramah, kaya dan pintar. Tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menyangkal itu karena begitulah fakta membuktikan.

Aku tinggal di sebuah rumah bergaya spanyol yang membuatku merasa seperti berada dalam negeri dongeng. Ruangan bulat dan atap yang mengerucut membuatku merasa berada dalam cangkir teh. Ibuku sudah meninggal sejak ia melahirkan Hanabi, adikku. Ayah terlalu sibuk dan kakak tidak lagi tinggal bersama kami membuat aku dan Hanabi hanya bisa bergantung pada satu sama lain. Tentu saja, kebanyakan dia yang bergantung padaku mengingat aku adalah kakaknya.

Aku membenarkan letak seragam sekolahku, Hidden Leaf _Senior High School_. Sekolah _elite_ yang berdiri di jantung kota Konoha. Seragam sederhana namun berbahan mahal ini memang agak sedikit susah di atur. Kemeja panjang putih berlapis _blazer_ hitam polos dan dari merah tua dengan bawahan rok lipit kotak-kotak merah hitam ini memang seragam yang khusus terbuat dari sutra.

Harganya, tentu mahal.

Tapi perlu ditekankan sekali lagi kalau Hidden Leaf bukan sembarang sekolah yang bisa dimasuki siapa saja. _If you know what I mean_...

"SAKURAI-KUN!"

"SASUKE-SAMA!"

"NARUTOOOOO"

"SAAAAAAAI-SAN!"

Teriakan membahana dimana-mana ketika aku melangkahkan kaki keluar dari _Maybach Landaulet_ yang dikemudikan Pein, supir keluargaku. Aku memandang ke kerumunan gadis-gadis yang tadi berteriak membentuk lingkaran besar yang mengelilingi empat pemuda. Keempat pemuda itu tampak masih mengobrol singkat di samping mobil mereka masing-masing.

Sai Shimura adalah putera pemilik galeri lukisan terbesar di Jepang. Ayahnya, Dan Shimura adalah pelukis yang mengisi hampir seluruh lukisan di galeri itu. Ia juga disebut-sebut sebagai si tangan emas yang akan melanjutkan profesi sang ayah setelah lulus sekolah nanti. Cowok pucat itu berdiri sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan satu tangan di kap _Ferrari 458_ merah menyala miliknya, masih dengan senyum memuakkan yang dikeluarkannya tiap hari.

Sasuke Uchiha, si pangeran es, _cassanova_ Hidden Leaf itu asyik memperhatikan percakapan sobat-sobatnya sambil menyandar di pintu _Maserati Grand Turismo_ putih miliknya. Matanya yang sehitam malam sesekali melirik sinis gadis-gadis berisik yang tak henti-hentinya meneriakkan namanya. Bukannya berhenti, gadis-gadis itu malah makin histeris tatkala dihadiahi tatapan mematikan khas putra bungsu Fugaku Uchiha, si raja minyak.

Naruto Namikaze, si berisik yang bodoh itu tampak mendominasi percakapan bersama sobat merah mudanya sambil sesekali memukul kap _Porche Carrera GT_ kuning miliknya sambil tertawa. Putra tunggal Minato Namikaze, pemilik perusahaan penerbangan itu tampak ceria—dan bodoh—seperti biasa.

_Last but not least_, Sakurai Haruno, si putra tunggal pemilik grup bisnis Haruno yang fenomenal. Pusat dari lingkaran kecil para pujaan sekolah yang sedang asyik menyandarkan dirinya di pintu _Bugatti Veyron Super Sport Car_ biru miliknya. Cowok yang disebut-sebut bakal meraih gelar profesor di usia muda, jenius, tampan, _gantle_ dan sekian banyak kelebihan lainnya. Aku benci mengakui ini tapi si Haruno sama sekali tak punya cela di mataku.

Oh, sialan.

Lihat bagaimana dia bisa membuat otakku tidak fokus hanya karena memandanginya.

Oh, yeah, bisa ditebak. Aku, Hinata Hyuuga, _the real princess_, gadis yang dibilang masuk jajaran gadis paling diincar semua cowok di Hidden Leaf, nyatanya sama saja dengan gadis-gadis lain.

Terjebak pada pesona Sakurai Haruno yang tak terbantahkan.

"Pagi, Hinata!" seru suara lembut diiringi tepukan di bahuku.

Ino Yamanaka berdiri di belakangku dengan dandanan biasanya. Seragam Hidden Leaf dengan rambut yang diikat kuda dan poni panjang yang kali ini dijepitnya dengan sebuah jepitan rambut manis bermotif kupu-kupu. _Most wanted girl of Hidden Leaf_. _Yeah, that she is_. Sahabat terdekatku—atau satu-satunya sahabatku.

Dan orang yang jadi akar semua gejolak batin yang menimpaku.

"Pagi, Ino" balasku seadanya sambil berusaha tersenyum. Sialan, susah sekali, sih, _acting_ doang!

"Oh! Pagi, Hinata-_chan_, Ino _-chan_!" sapa suara cempreng Naruto begitu kami sampai di lingkaran kecil mereka. Aku membalas sapaannya sambil menyapa yang lainnya.

"Pagi, Saku" sapa Ino. Gadis itu berjinjit pelan, memberi kecupan selamat pagi di pipi Sakurai yang tirus dan seputih ponselen. Entah karena sengaja atau tidak, Sakurai menoleh, membuat bibirnya otomatis bersentuhan dengan bibir Ino.

Sialan.

"Pagi-pagi sudah bikin iri saja" dengus Naruto sebal. Meski begitu, si pirang itu tetap saja nyengir aneh.

Aku menunduk. Sekilas, bisa kutangkap tatapan tak suka yang dilayangkan Sasuke pada pasangan yang sekarang sedang terlibat obrolan hangat sambil sesekali terkekeh kecil itu. Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa si Uchiha itu menyukai Ino?

Kalau begitu kami berdua sama.

Ino dan Sakurai adalah sahabat sejak kecil yang menjelma jadi pasangan sejak mereka masuk Hidden Leaf. Ino adalah putri yang lahir dari rahim wanita simpanan Inochi Yamanaka. Semua orang tahu itu. Gadis itu hampir saja jadi korban _bullying_ karena status tak menguntungkan yang dimilikinya seandainya Sakurai tak pasang badan untuk melindunginya.

Sakurai adalah _pangeran_ sekolah. Putra pemilik yayasan Hidden Leaf, pemilik rumah sakit terbesar dan terbaik di Asia dan putra dari pemilik perusahaan farmasi yang sudah berdiri sejak beberapa generasi lalu. Tak akan ada satupun orang yang berani melawannya. Ditambah, dia adalah juara karate nasional selama lima tahun berturut-turut. _Well, ask him for a problem, and you'll die_.

Aku mengenal Sakurai saat upacara penerimaan siswa baru satu tahun yang lalu. Ia membantuku turun dari pagar yang terlalu tinggi saat aku datang terlambat ke acara pembukaan. Sejak saat itu, entah disengaja atau tidak, Sakurai selalu ada saat aku membutuhkannya. Saat itulah, aku tanpa sadar sudah jatuh cinta padanya.

Lagipula, aku tidak bisa memilih pada siapa aku jatuh cinta, kan? (meskipun aku ragu akan memilih orang lain seandainya aku bisa).

"Sendirian?" kata suara _baritone_ lembut yang membuat jantungku seakan berhenti.

Ah, panjang umur dia.

Sakurai berjalan ke arahku dengan wajah datar-tapi-lembut-nya yang biasa. Sebelah tangannya ia masukkan dalam saku celana sementara yang lain dipakainya memegang sekaleng soda. Aku mengangguk kikuk menjawab pertanyaannya, mencoba meredakan debaran-debaran sialan yang tidak mau berhenti juga. Toh, aku juga tidak tahu lagi mau menghabiskan jam istirahat dengan cara apa.

Cowok _pink_ itu menghenyakkan diri dan duduk di sampingku sambil memejamkan mata. Seolah merasakan hembusan angin yang bertiup pelan, memainkan rambut kami berdua. Aku meliriknya lewat sudut mataku dan menemukan ia yang sedang memandangku dengan mata _emerald_nya yang tajam tapi hangat. Tangan kurusnya terangkat pelan, merapikan rambut _indigo_ku yang tertiup angin dan menyelipkannya di belakang telinga.

DEG! DEG! DEG!

Aku berani taruhan wajahku sudah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang!

Bukannya menjauh, Sakurai malah meletakkan tangannya di pipi kiriku, mengelusnya pelan. Aku menggumam—mendesah, lebih tepatnya—saat ibu jarinya meraba bibirku yang dilapisi _lipgloss_ rasa apel. Aku menatap matanya, mencoba menelan habis semua yang ada pada wajah tampannya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, wajahnya bergerak maju. Aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya di pipiku. Hidung kami bersentuhan. Nafas Sakurai wangi, meski aku tahu dia baru selesai main basket, terlihat dari keringat di lehernya. Wangi _mint_ bercampur ceri yang menguar dari tubuhnya membuatku hanyut. Persetan dengan semuanya, aku ingin dia. Sekarang juga.

Bibir tipis Sakurai menyapu permukaan bibirku. Menempelkannya. Ia menggerakkan wajahnya, menggesekkan bibir kami.

"Ah~" sialan. Mulut sialan!

Sakurai diam sebentar sebelum kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya. Kali ini bibirnya menangkap bibirku, memenjarakannya dalam lumatan-lumatan lembut. Tangan kirinya menarik pinggangku mendekat, memposisikan aku duduk dalam pangkuannya. Tangan kanannya yang tadi memegang pipiku beralih menuju tengkuk, memperdalam lumatannya.

Aku memberanikan diri mengalungkan tanganku di lehernya. Merasakan rahang tegas Sakurai, meraba jakunnya dan mengusap keringat yang membanjiri daerah lehernya. Sakurai melumat bibir bawahku sambil menggigitinya pelan, seolah meminta akses memasuki mulutku.

Dengan senang hati aku membuka mulut, membiarkan lidah Sakurai masuk dan mengajak lidahku bermain. Kami saling mengecap, saling bertukar _saliva_ sampai _saliva_ kami menetes di bibir menuju daguku. Sakurai memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencoba mencari posisi paling pas untuk melanjutkan ciuman panas kami. Tangan kanannya mulai meraba leherku, tak sabar. Aku bersyukur kami ada di halaman belakang dekat gedung olahraga yang selalu sepi.

Kebutuhan akan oksigen menuntut kami berhenti. Meski begitu, Sakurai masih saja menghujaniku dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan. Ia menjilat _saliva_ yang tadi menetes di daguku dengan gerakan seduktif. Mata _emerald_nya memandangku, seolah langsung menembus _amethys_ku dan mengungkap segala rahasia di baliknya. Wajahku memerah, tapi hatiku terus saja menjerit, meronta sambil melayangkan jutaan pertanyaan yang membuat kepalaku pusing.

"Ini salah, Saku" gumamku, masih berada dalam pangkuannya.

Sakurai diam saja. Ia malah makin mengeratkan pelukannya dan mengurung tubuhku dengan kakinya.

"Ino..." aku tercekat saat mengingat sahabat _blonde_ku itu.

"Aku tahu" kata Sakurai.

"Aku mencintaimu..." kataku pelan.

"Aku tahu" kata Sakurai lagi.

Oh, ya Tuhan. Bisa kau cabut saja nyawaku sekarang?

_keep or delete?_

_RnR!_


End file.
